


12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 4

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas With Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: First time hosting Christmas Dinner and everything goes well.Impossible? Not for these two!
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Posted here with permission, and can be found on Tumblr [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189705541944/12-days-of-christmas-day-4-bonus-fullsize-kili)

* * *

They really had outdone themselves this time.

Decorations were sparkling everywhere, put up a week ago to ensure they wouldn't run out of time.  
Kili's roast was happily sizzling away in the oven and should be done just before dinner-with an alarm set just in case.  
They had both agreed, after a month of mouth-watering dish after dish for testing purposes, that the porcini-rubbed beef rib roast would be the best choice.  
While Kili took care of the complementary salad, even if only Bilbo was likely to truly appreciate it, Fili carefully decorated his chocolate mousse and caramel pudding and made last minute adjustments to the platters and platters of snacks and cookies they had prepared just for this night.  
Carefully checking that everything was in good order, no decoration out of place, presents neatly wrapped under the tree, and their comfortable home sparkling clean, they were happily surprised they actually still had a bit of time until the first guest would arrive for their Christmas Dinner. 

Traditionally, the biggest party of the year had always been hosted at their childhood home-a sprawling manor that technically belonged to their Uncle Thorin, but was usually also inhabited by their mother and various kin who came by occasionally, including themselves. It was located in a beautiful area at the foot of a mountain and big enough that several people could technically live in there full time without ever having to meet. 

But they had both decided that they preferred a little extra privacy to the vast and beautiful land of their homestead.  
Not that their own home wasn't beautiful-they had choosen a good sized house just far enough from the city to have little to no neighbours and lots of nature all around, but close enough to have access to everything important in under an hour.  
Between Fili's passion for making everything just right and Kili's creativity, they had eventually turned the little cottage into a colourful but tastefully arranged home, with lots of cozy niches and comfy touches. 

This would be the first year they would get to show it off. 

It was an unspoken rule among their family that everyone travelled back to Erebor to meet, but this year a large fire in the east wing had destroyed the main kitchen and the place was still buzzing with workers.  
So Fili and Kili, proud of their home and wanting to finally shake off the last teasings and worrying of the older generation, volunteered.  
Their mother's worry if their home might be too small and the work too much for them was not completely unfounded, but they had improvised by starting early and between Fili's meticulous planning and Kili's boundless energy they were confident that they had more than met the challenge. 

And their steadily trickling in guests proved them right. There were compliments and tight hugs, people talking over each other and sudden outbreaks of songs that filled every inch of their home with laughter and joy. And if occasionally a space proofed to small to let two people pass each other, well, that was just another opportunity for a hug while carefully shuffling around, to the merryment of everyone. 

The food was a success, despite some initial grouching that it wasn't quite as good as Bombur's, who usually prepared their Christmas Dinners. The complaints were quickly shushed by the more polite members of their company but Fili and Kili just laughed, well aware that they were no master chefs and had no helping hands in the kitchen.  
Still, Bombur's own compliments had them beaming with pride. 

Their mother even joked that they might have to let them host a few more parties in the future, if only so that she had a vacation for once, too. Considering that Fili had gotten his love for planning and Kili his bossiness from her, that was high praise. 

Eventually the evening wound to a close and their family and friends left for their own home one by one.  
Their mother stayed the longest and insisted on helping with the preliminary clean up, to both their joy and embarrassment. Considering the utter mess a gathering of this size left behind, they only offered a token protest before accepting her help. 

By the time they were done with most of the dishes, cleaning up the worst messes and picking up discarded wrapping paper after wrapping paper, it was well after midnight and their mother bid them a sleepy goodnight. They had tried to insist that she stay with them, but had to sheepishly admit that with the couch dismantled to make room for everyone and the pieces having been shoved into their guest room, there wasn't really anywhere to sleep. And no one was keen on trying to sort that out at such a late hour. 

So they had put on coats and scarfs and even gloves at their mother's insistance, before loading her presents and a big part of the leftovers into her car and waving goodbye as she slowly disappeared in the distance. 

Yet, despite all the excitement of the day, the cold, fresh air gave them both one last boost of energy and with the warmth of a perfect evening still running through their veins, they decided they did not want to let this magical night end just yet.  
So they closed the door behind them and, hand in hand, strolled down the path through the fields. 

The sky was clear and the stars were stunning this far out of the city, only a lone Christmas tree in the distance shedding any artificial light into the night. They wondered how their neighbour had gotten the electricity so far from his own house and why he had bothered, and they joked and laughed with one idea more outrageous than the other. Eventually they stopped on a small hill, just far enough from their house that their own Christmas decorations were nothing but tiny specks in the distance. 

Standing there, the land stretched all around them and the stars in all their glory crowning them, they felt like kings in their own right.  
But eventually the cold penetrated even the warm glow of a perfect day spent with family and friends and each other.  
Walking hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, they welcomed the thought of their big bed and heavy covers, ready to warm up their by now freezing toes.  
It was a good way to end an evening like this, all wrapped up in each other and their bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://patchworkideas.tumblr.com/post/189707692430/gatheringfiki-the-following-ficlet-was-written)


End file.
